


Creatures of Thedas

by CirceInShadow123



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, Breeding, Knotting, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CirceInShadow123/pseuds/CirceInShadow123
Summary: After the events of Tresspasser, Ellana Lavellan has been freed from the Inquisition to roam Thedas. Inbetween exploring Elven ruins and trying to find out information about the Dread Wolf's plan, Ellana instead discovers passion of a beastly kind....and maybe a way to create a powerful secret army.Obviously bestiality is wrong and I do not condone anyone actually doing it. Don't do it. This is a work of fiction however, so if you don't like - don't read.
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not condone anyone doing bestiality in real life. 
> 
> If you don't like - don't read.

It had been a couple years since the Inquisition was disbanded, and between her work as a Red Jenny, and trying to get intel on Solas, Ellana had been a busy girl. 

Currently she was traveling in the depths of the Brocilinde Forests searching for elven ruins. Usually she traveled alone, but this time she had company. Alhadam was her first mabari, bred by Cullen and given to her as a gift last Satinalia. He was incredibly sweet natured, but highly protective of his mistress, and with his long curly fur he resembled a droffolo, hence his name. Alhadam, Elvhen for droffolo.

It was after twilight, the light of vielfire helping Ellana to read ancient scrolls while Alhadam guarded the entrance of the tent. Yawning deeply, Ellena's decided it was time to turn in for the night. She double checked the wards, striped completely naked, then curled up in her sleeping bag, falling into sleep with Alhadam next to her. 

Ellana wakes with a whimper, squirming, legs spreading with a groan as something wet, warm and firm strokes over her pussy, lapping eagerly at the heat there as her breath hitches, hips rolling up and hand reaching down to clutch at the fabric of the blanket with a low whine as she slowly fought to wake up.

The next lick strokes broadly over her folds, parting them and curling over her entrance and then her clit and she groans, wet and gasping. As she pries her eyes open, finding the dark ceiling of the tent staring back at her, and confusion running through her as she fumbles to reach for the lamp only to gasp in shock and jerking back when Alhadam raises his head from where it was buried between her thighs to lick a stripe up her stomach.

Ellena feels shock, a brief second of terror, and a heady dose of lust, at what her beloved mabari is doing to her, before she moves to push him away. Before she can, Alhadam dives back in.

Bent over and lapping firmly between her spread legs sweet brown eyes regard her calmly, one paw settling on her thigh to keep her in place as she froze, sharp claws pushing into her skin as a black nose pressed closer, lapping hungrily and broadly with a rough tongue that pulled at her in a way that shouldn’t feel as good as it did.

“Fenedhis“ Ellana gasps in shock as the tongue curled to disappear into her entrance, muzzle pressing closer and the wet muscle stroking up against the walls of her cunt as horror struggled for her attention, aware of how wet she was, aware of the desperate arousal as she jerked up, breath sucked down as it curled up deeper and deeper into her, dragging against sensitive nerves as she squirmed.

“Alhadam, Fenedhis, you can’t, please..." She tries to push down on the muzzle of her mabari, but her oncoming orgasm changes her mind. Ellans bites down on her wrist when she comes, hips jolting up to a low groan muffled against it as wetness spilled down against the tongue deep inside of her and Alhadam rumbles happily as he deepened his licks to get at it.

Ellana lay there gasping, recovering from the best orgasm and head she's ever received, all from her beloved pet and companion, when she felt said companion flip her into her stomach as if she were a doll. 

Glancing backwards, Ellana has time to see Alhadam's huge red rock underneth his curly brown fur, before he jumps up into her back. She had just enough time to stiffen, both dread and anticipation making her mouth dry out, and then claws settled on either side of her chest, Alhadam's weight bearing her upper half towards the floor as he pushed himself onto her back. She felt that huge doggy cock pushing at the joining of her legs, making her squirm, but he didn't push inside her, not quite. His every thrust of his hips, fast, faster than she'd thought to expect, glided right against the bundle of nerves between her legs, making her gasp and thoughtlessly press back into him, pushing her ass up as close as she could manage with a high, needy sound she'd not have thought herself capable of. 

In the space of a heartbeat Alhadam rearranged himself on her back and shoved hard into her until he was seated to the hilt; It spreads her too wide, her walls struggling as her entrance opened up and then sealed down onto something far too thick to belong in her body to leave her gaping uncomfortably as her mabari’s hind legs tensed and it jerked forward, burying more and more, pulling out and stabling blindly forward to force her into taking inch after inch, hands and knees skidding against the grass as her stomach bulged out, the mix of pain and pleasure overwhelming where he pressed out the skin on her stomach, the head of his cock mashing up against her cervix.

Alhadam fucked her hard and fast, and Ellana feels front paws frame her hips to keep her in place as he lurches into movement, pistoning out of her with no regard for her feelings on the matter, the thick red cock stabbing hard and violently into her, pounding against the tiny opening to her cervix, the drag of her mabari’s cock rough as it disappeared and forced itself into her over and over again in a bestial claim of her body.

The cock is hot. Too hot. And only gaining in fervour as Alhadam's excitement and desperation grows, Ellana's stomach bulging with every thrust in, flattening with the pull out, her cervix battered every time it pushed forward.

There’s something swelling at the base of Alhadam's cock, growing in a way that could mean nothing good but she can’t turn around to look, can’t do anything but hang-on, straining as Alhadam fucks her with his dog cock.

“Alhadam no! It won’t fit" Ellana cries. “Please, I’m not made for you, ohhhh... " Her voice breaks, a cry leaving her lips as more weight settled on her as the tennis-ball sized swelling at her cunt fucked at her with more and more desperation, intention clear despite Ellana being filled to the brim with no space left and yet...

A hoarse, shocked noise escaped her as the mabari’s cock stabs hard, mashing up against the entrance to her womb, spreading her painfully and violently with fur brushing up against her rump as the last inches of him was swallowed up into her body and her body thrumed, feeling the way her cunt spread around the knot only to have it swell and seal her entrance, which strained violently, their parts ill-matched where she hung for a long terrifying moment as Alhadam panted against her neck.

And then he was turning around, knot twisting inside of her and knees jerking against the ground as he settles with her ass-to-ass. And then he was coming.

Ellana groaned as dog cum flooded into her, flushing her system with a fluid warmth that was impossible to describe. She felt it filling her up, more and more, flushing into her. He’s breeding me, she realized dreamily. 

Both of them weary from post-coital exhaustion, Ellana snuggles into her sleeping bag, Alhadam following her movements so not to strain his knot. They were still tied together; Alhadam’s knot would take care of that for a good long while, ensuring their closeness and guaranteeing that his cum wouldn’t leak out of his partner. She still felt plugged-up and so full.

She held there for a while, content to rock in her own pleasure and feeling her mabari’s familiar, comforting weight overhead. He was the first to move, snuggling closer to her and licking gently at the crook of her neck.

Holding close to him with both arms, Ellana sighed. Fenedhis, that had been… great. Fantastic, even. She scratched Alhadam appreciatively under his chin and his tail whapped against the sleeping bag. Looking at him, she had a better appreciation for his stocky form, his curly dark brown fur, those large, loving brown eyes. He truly was a wonderful companion.

And he’d just fucked her. Knotted her. Filled her with his seed.

He’d bred her.

Still lost, thinking over the implications, Ellana turned over this development in her mind. Would Alhadam’s seed take? Would she swell with pups? With young? She wanted to say no, but who could say at this point?

Alhadam nuzzled close to her again, his fur soft and warm and inviting against her skin, and his chest rose softly with breath, up and down in a rhythmic pattern as he slowly lulled himself to sleep. And against all odds, Ellana also found herself slowly drifting off, even though his knot was still inside of her, stretching her and keeping her flooded with seed. As she slipped into slumber, she realized. It was fine, because she was warm and safe with her mabari. And then she drifted off into happy dreams.

....................

It was almost three months later that Ellana discovered that yes, Alhadam's seed had taken, and she was now most defiantly pregnant with her mabari's pups. 

It really shouldn't have been come as a surprise, but after that first night, any reservations Ellana had kept disapeared when the promise of more coital bliss and of that knot spreading and claiming her was too great, and she had willingly given herself to him day after day until it became second nature.

But after those months had passed, and her cycle was thrown off and her breasts and belly ached, Ellana realized that the unthinkable had happened:

Pups. Alhadam had filled her with pups.

The initial shock had quickly melted into not only acceptance, but even satisfaction. This was what she wanted: she loved being knotted by her lovely mabari, she loved slowly swelling with pups, she loved lying awake at night with his muzzle nudging the crook of her neck while their puppies squirmed within her. The last Inquisitor was a lush, smiling, fat-bellied breeding bitch for her own mabari, and she loved every second of it.

.........................

Six months later Ellana gave birth to her puppies. There were two of them, a male and a female. While they had the same curly fur as their father, their fur was white and their eyes green like their mother 's. 

With her son Fen’an, her daughter Fenina, and Alhadam spread around her, Ellana wished she felt more content. But Alhadam had opened her eyes to a whole new type of pleasure the world has to offer, and as soon as her pups were old enough, she planed to go and discover those pleasures.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is dubcon in this chapter, along with incest and bestiality. 
> 
> Don't like, or are uncomfortable with any of this, don't read.

Ellana was aggrevated. After a whole month spent hunting down information on Fen'Harel's plans, all of which came to a dead end, she had arrived home to her house in Kirkwall to discover that her daughter, Fenina, was pregnant. And that her son Fen'an was the father. 

Ellana was angrey, mostly at herself for forgetting that her daughter's first heat was aporoaching, and that while her children had a human-like intelligence, greater than that of a normal mabari, they were still mabari. 

Now that the deed was done there wasn't much use in keeping them apart, Ellana at least felt some relief that her daughter would not undergo any more heats while pregnant. 

.............................

Ellana had been home for week when she started to notice how uncharacteristically grouchy her son had become. He didn't eat meals with the rest of the family, ignored his sister, snapped at his father Alhadam, and wouldn't let Ellana cuddle him like he used to. 

It was when Ellana woke up one night to him humping her leg in her sleep that she realized he was just horny. Now that Fenina was pregnant, the desire to mate was gone, and Fen'an was overcome with lust. Why he was humping her, his mother, that Ellana was unsure of. Eventually she put it out of her mind, until one fateful evening. 

.............................

It was a lazy, hot summer day, and was turning into a hazy, somewhat cool summer night. Ellana was in her room by herself, Fenina was downstairs with Alhadam watching over her like the doteful father he was. Ellana had last seen Fen’an at the top of stairs, he likes to lay there while looking out the windows.

Ellana striped herself nacked, and lay down upon her matress on her back. Ellana had not had sex with Alhadam, or anyone, since falling pregnant with her twin mabaris a few years ago, and she was feeling it. All she had now were stolen nights with herself, like this nights.

She had almost reached her first orgasm when her door knocked open, her son strolling through like he owned the room. Other than surprise and annoyance, Ellana was not concrenced. The twins used to do this when they were pups and feeling needy.

What she wasn't expecting for was Fen’an to jump up on the bed, and before she could move, positioned himself over her. Ellana was unable to move, her son's weight holding her down.

Fen'an purred, leaning his massive head down to nuzzle Ellana’s throat. Something warm and hard was poking insistently at her entrance, and shame threatened to drown Ellana as she felt herself grow wet against her will, realizing with a surge of despair what her son intended to do to her. 

Ellana moaned as she was mounted, Fen'an settling his much larger body between her legs, the crown of his cock pressing bluntly against the soft folds of her entrance, “I’m your mother, this is wrong, why are you-“ she cut off with a gasp as Fen'an shifted his hips forward, starting the slow press into her body. The stretch was immense, the sheer girth of him punching the breath from Ellana’s lungs.

Fen'an rumbled, pressing into her slowly yet surely, Ellana’s tight pussy stretching around the massive member as if welcoming it home, Ellana grit her teeth and endured the burn, legs spread wide to accommodate the massive mabari cock splitting her open as her son sank unrelentingly into her. Ellana’s head lolled at the stretch, her lips parted and chest heaving with gasping pants as she got used to being filled completely with her son’s enormous cock. her cunt spasmed and clenched around Fen'an’s thick length, large and hot inside her as it laid claim to her.

“Ah...Fenedhis...” she babbled nonsense words in Elvhen, her voice strained and husky, and Fen'an’s chest vibrated with silent growls as it pressed against Ellana’s smaller body, bearing down on her as their hips finally connected, Fen'an’s huge balls slapping lightly against Ellana’s ass as he bottomed out completely.

Fen'an...” Ellana gasped, trembling fingers grasping at what curly white fur she could reach as she adjusted to being so thoroughly filled, “Big... ah... s-so big, you're too big..." Somehow her son 's dock was bigger and thicker than that of his father's.

Fen'an kindly waited until Ellana’s trembling had lessened before pulling out slowly, leaving only the tip in. Ellana guessed what was coming and swallowed thickly, squeezing her eyes shut in preparation. Fen'an growled quietly in her ear, as if the submissive gesture pleased him, and slammed his hips forward to hilt himself completely in Ellana’s body once more. 

Ellana wailed as her son, the large mabari, started up a steady punishing rhythm, plowing into her with harsh strokes that punched the breath from her lungs with each thrust, the air quickly filled with the cacophony of Ellana’s breathless moans and Fen'an’s quiet snarls. Any hope of taking her fucking with quiet dignity vanished as the punishing cock drove into her without mercy, drawing sounds from her that she hadn’t even thought herself capable of making, sounds that only seemed to drive Fen'an more wild with lust, green eyes, twins of her own, gleamed with a possessive gleam.

Fen'an let out a sound between a growl and a whine, hips speeding up as he shoved his thick cock as deep as he could each time, stretching his mother’s smaller body around his length like he belonged there. Fen'an suddenly closed his teeth lightly around Ellans’s shoulder, snapping his hips impatiently. 

Ellana cried out, shamefully growing wetter as Fen'an’s teeth threatened to break skin, slicking the way for his cock to slip even deeper, She sounded so wrecked, so submissive that she scarcely recognized her own voice, and it seemed to drive Fen'an to the edge. 

Her son came with a lupine howl, snapping his hips forward and sheathing himself as deep in his mother’s quivering body as he could, holding himself there as pulse after pulse of warm cum pumped into his mother’s receptive hole. Ellana screamed as she was suddenly filled with a flood of slick warmth, Fen'an’s cock twitching and pulsing within her as he poured his seed deep into Ellana’s helpless body, thoroughly seeding her. 

Ellana writhed and squirmed helplessly, impaled and trapped on Fen'an’s cock, moaning loudly as she felt something huge press against her already stretched pussy. It's his cock, she managed to think. Creators, even this feels bigger than Alhadam's. 

Fen'an growled, pressing down a touch harder on her, the knot being pushed inside her and held there despite her useless squirming, the large thing continuing to swell even as it locked inside her. 

"Fen'an". Ellana’s eyes welled against her will as her son’s knot filled her slick pussy completely, sealing the copious amounts of cum inside her as it stretched her nearly to her limit. Ellana could do nothing but writhe, helpless against Fen'an’s superior strength, as the knot locked them together, Fen'an buried deep inside his mother’s smaller body, pressing her into the matress as if to assert how he owned her, claimed her, had bred her beyond a shadow of a doubt.  
Fen'an laid down upon her with his whole weight. It's was smothering, yet at the same time killed her with an odd sense of security. Her own son, a mabari she had given birth too, was not cock-deep inside her, and there was no uncertainty in Ellana's mind that her son had impregnated her. She was pregnant with her son's puppies, whose half-siblings were also her granchildren.

Trying to think through the wave a sex-tiredness was overwhelming, so Ellana succumbed to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Elvish Words and their Meanings:  
> Alhadam - druffalo.  
> Fen’an - someone who has the heart of a wolf.  
> Fenina - a wolf within.  
> Fenedhis - a common curse word. basically means "shit" or "fuck".


End file.
